Pilt:Shiva as the Lord of Dance LACMA edit.jpg
Description Summary |- valign="top" | id="fileinfotpl_art_location"|South and Southeast Asian Art Department. |- valign="top" | class="fileinfo-paramfield" id="fileinfotpl_art_id" lang="en"|Accession number |M.75.1 |- valign="top" | class="fileinfo-paramfield" id="fileinfotpl_art_references" lang="en"|References |Los Angeles County Museum of Art: online database: entry 240893 |- valign="top" | class="fileinfo-paramfield" id="fileinfotpl_src" lang="en"|Source/Photographer | *Shiva_as_the_Lord_of_Dance_LACMA.jpg, photographed by the LACMA. *derivative work: [https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/User:Julia_W Julia]\talk |} Licensing Assessment |} |} Original upload log This image is a derivative work of the following images: *File:Shiva_as_the_Lord_of_Dance_LACMA.jpg licensed with PD-LACMA **2011-03-28T23:13:39Z Kaldari 2876x3694 (7527094 Bytes) {{Information |Description=Sculpture of Shiva in copper alloy from India (Tamil Nadu). |Source=LACMA |Date=circa 950-100 Uploaded with derivativeFX File history Click on a date/time to view the file as it appeared at that time. *You cannot overwrite this file. File usage on Commons The following 48 pages link to this file: *User:HK Arun/POTY *User:Samsara/POTY 2011 overview *User:Ö/Best/2011 *User talk:Citron/Archives *Commons:Featured picture candidates/File:Shiva as the Lord of Dance LACMA edit.jpg *Commons:Featured picture candidates/Log/June 2011 *Commons:Featured pictures/Objects *Commons:Featured pictures/chronological/2011-A *Commons:Featured pictures/ms *Commons:Picture of the Year/2011/Galleries/2011-A *Commons:Picture of the Year/2011/Galleries/A *Commons:Picture of the Year/2011/Galleries/A/table *Commons:Picture of the Year/2011/Galleries/ALL *Commons:Picture of the Year/2011/Galleries/Index/6 *Commons:Picture of the Year/2011/Galleries/Index/ALL *Commons:Picture of the Year/2011/Galleries/Index/Objects and miscellaneous *Commons:Picture of the Year/2011/Galleries/JUN *Commons:Picture of the Year/2011/Galleries/Objects and miscellaneous *Commons:Picture of the Year/2011/Galleries/Objects and miscellaneous/Large *Commons:Picture of the Year/2011/Galleries/Objects and miscellaneous/Small *Commons:Picture of the Year/2011/Galleries/table *Commons:Picture of the Year/2011/R1/Shiva as the Lord of Dance LACMA edit.jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2011/Results/R1/ALL/table *Commons:Picture of the Year/2011/Results/R1/Objects and miscellaneous *Commons:Picture of the Year/2011/Results/R1/Objects and miscellaneous/table *Commons:Senarai Gambar Pilihan *Commons:Village pump/Archive/2014/05 *Commons talk:Photo challenge/themes *Commons talk:Picture of the Year/2011/Galleries *Commons talk:Picture of the Year/2011/Results/R1/ALL/table *Template:Potd/2012-01 *Template:Potd/2012-01-12 *Template:Potd/2012-01-12 (da) *Template:Potd/2012-01-12 (de) *Template:Potd/2012-01-12 (en) *Template:Potd/2012-01-12 (es) *Template:Potd/2012-01-12 (fi) *Template:Potd/2012-01-12 (fr) *Template:Potd/2012-01-12 (it) *Template:Potd/2012-01-12 (ja) *Template:Potd/2012-01-12 (ka) *Template:Potd/2012-01-12 (ko) *Template:Potd/2012-01-12 (mk) *Template:Potd/2012-01-12 (nl) *Template:Potd/2012-01-12 (ru) *Template:Potd/2012-01-12 (uk) *Template:Potd/2012-01-12 (zh-hans) *Template:Potd/2012-01 (zh-hans) File usage on other wikis The following other wikis use this file: *Usage on af.wikipedia.org **Wikipedia:Beeld van die week/2011 **Wikipedia:Voorbladbeeld week 25 2011 *Usage on az.wikipedia.org **Şiva *Usage on be-tarask.wikipedia.org **Вікіпэдыя:Выява дня/2012/01 *Usage on bn.wikipedia.org **ভারতে নৃত্য *Usage on bxr.wikipedia.org **Энэдхэгэй шажан *Usage on ca.wikipedia.org **Divinitats de l'Índia *Usage on crh.wikipedia.org **Şablon:Potd/2012-01 *Usage on cs.wikipedia.org **Portál:Hinduismus **Portál:Hinduismus/Šiva *Usage on cv.wikipedia.org **Шаблон:Potd/2012-01 *Usage on da.wikipedia.org **Bruger:Palnatoke/Autolister/Guder *Usage on en.wikipedia.org **India **Shiva **Tamil Nadu **Nataraja **Los Angeles County Museum of Art **History of dance **Dance in India **Indian art **Tandava **Talk:Nataraja **User talk:TheMandarin **Chola art **Wikipedia:Featured pictures/Artwork/Sculpture **User:West Virginian/Awards **Wikipedia:WikiProject India/Recognized content **Wikipedia:WikiProject India/Main page featured content **Wikipedia:Featured pictures thumbs/28 **Wikipedia:Featured picture candidates/File:Shiva as the Lord of Dance LACMA.jpg **Wikipedia:Featured picture candidates/April-2011 **Wikipedia:Wikipedia Signpost/2011-04-18/Features and admins **User talk:Kaldari/Archive 10 **User:Ssriram mt/South Indian Siva temple Iconography **Iconography of Shiva temples in Tamil Nadu **Where Have You Been **Talk:India/Archive 36 **Hinduism in Tamil Nadu **Portal:Asia/Featured picture **Portal:Asia/Featured picture/14 **User talk:Julia W/Archive 6 **User talk:Kaldari/Archive 14 **User:Krish! **Wikipedia:Picture of the day/November 2012 **Template:POTD/2012-11-05 **Template:POTD protected/2012-11-05 **Wikipedia:Main Page history/2012 November 5 **User:Gareth Griffith-Jones/Talk from September 2011 - present month **Kottiyoor Vysakha Mahotsavam **User talk:Hafspajen/Archive 1 View more global usage of this file. Metadata This file contains additional information such as Exif metadata which may have been added by the digital camera, scanner, or software program used to create or digitize it. If the file has been modified from its original state, some details such as the timestamp may not fully reflect those of the original file. The timestamp is only as accurate as the clock in the camera, and it may be completely wrong.Categories: *10th-century art of India *11th-century art of India *Sculptures from India in the Los Angeles County Museum of Art *Bronzes of Nataraja *Chola bronze sculptures Hidden categories: *Artworks with known accession number *Artworks without Wikidata item *Retouched pictures *Public domain images from the Los Angeles County Museum of Art *Featured pictures on Wikimedia Commons *Featured pictures on Wikipedia, English *Featured pictures on Wikipedia, Tamil *Pictures of the day (2012) *Uploaded with derivativeFX *Featured pictures of Los Angeles *Files with no machine-readable author